


A Trip to Jishu Shrine

by SakuraScout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, pidge is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro says a little prayer.</p><p>Set in the future after all the fighting is done and Pidge is all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Jishu Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : A Trip to Jishu Shrine  
>  **Fandom** : _Voltron: Legendary Defender_  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Shiro, Pidge; shidge/shiropidge/takatie  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Warnings** : Set in the future after all the fighting is done. Pidge is an adult here and has been dating Shiro for a while.  
>  **Disclaimer** : _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ belongs to Dreamworks, World Events Productions, and Studio Mir. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Summary** : Shiro says a little prayer.  
>  **Word Count** : 152

[LJ](http://sakura-scout.livejournal.com/23065.html) | [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12099250/1/A-Trip-to-Jishu-Shrine) | [DA](http://sakura-scout.deviantart.com/art/VLD-A-Trip-to-Jishu-Shrine-627891771) | [tumblr](http://sakura-scout.tumblr.com/post/148869673120/a-trip-to-jishu-shrine)

~

 

Throw coin.

Ring bell.

Bow twice.

Clap twice.

Pray.

Bow.

“In other places you just have to lower your head and put your hands together to pray.”

Shiro met Pidge's gaze as he turned from the shrine to the surrounding crowd. “That's not how it's done at Shinto shrines, Pidge.”

“I know,” she cheekily replied, bumping his hip with her own. “So what did you ask for?”

“I didn't ask for anything,” he confessed, grinning down at the young woman's pout.

“Then why visit a love shrine in Kyoto and do all that?” Her hands gestured to said shrine.

“To give thanks,” he replied with a soft smile.

“'To give thanks,'” she parroted with a raised brow.

He brushed some hair from Pidge's face with his left hand, cupping her cheek afterwards. “Yeah.”

She snorted, reaching up to take his hand and press the curve of her smile into his palm. “Dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> They then proceeded to get the stinkeye from the older Japanese people around them.
> 
> Jishu Shrine is a real Shinto shrine in Kyoto, Japan. You can even take a little tour through [Google Maps](http://en.japantravel.com/kyoto/cupid-of-japan-kyoto-jishu-shrine/14550>Jishu%20Shrine</a>%20is%20an%20actual%20Shinto%20shrine%20in%20Kyoto,%20Japan.%20You%20can%20even%20take%20a%20virtual%20tour%20on%20<a%20href=) if you'd like.
> 
> This has actually been sitting on my computer for a while. Seeing all the shiropidge fics uploaded recently, I thought I'd go ahead and post it.
> 
> Please leave comments, constructive criticism, and questions in the box below.


End file.
